it started with a cup of Coffee
by yunjae style
Summary: Jung Yunho seorang direktur diberi secangkir kopi. apa sebenarnya maksud dari kopi tersebut? / "tumben sekali, baby. Aku tak percaya kau tidak sengaja melupakannya.."/stuck in summary/warning NC/ONESHOT or TWOSHOOT/YAOI/YUNJAE COUPLE/Mind to RnR?/if you don't like yunjae couple, just leave without read!


It started with a cup of coffee

Author : Yunjae style

Rate: M

Genre: any suggestion?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yunjae, but this story is MINE.

WARNING! PWP (maybe), OOC, typo, Yaoi, YUNJAE COUPLE, Oneshoot/Twoshoot

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Derap langkah kaki itu terdengar teratur melangkah masuk ke Jung Corp. Sambil melemparkan senyum terbaiknya kepada semua karyawan yang menyapa, ia terus berjalan ke arah lift. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menunggu lift terbuka, karena memang sudah waktunya lift itu menampung karyawan yang akan naik ke lantai atas gedung tersebut. Melihat siapa orang yang baru saja tiba, mereka langsung saja mengucapkan salam dan dengan sopan mereka mempersilahkan namja bermata doe itu untuk masuk ke dalam dan diikuti oleh mereka.

Tak heran jika mereka terlihat segan namun tetap berani menyapa namja itu. Namja yang sekarang sudah berstatus istri dari direktur utama Jung Corp, Jung Yunho ini memiliki pribadi yang ramah. Tak peduli siapa pun karyawan yang bekerja di tempat itu, pasti akan disapanya dengan senyuman hangat. Ia bahkan menjadi idola tersendiri bagi para karyawan di tempat itu.

Ruang kerja Jung Yunho berada di lantai 7 gedung ini, namun namja berambut blonde ini menekan tombol 3. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk tiba di lantai tiga. Langsung saja ia keluar dari lift setelah sebelumnya sempat memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada beberapa karyawan yang masih berada di dalam. Berjalan lurus melewati beberapa ruangan, akhirnya Jung Jaejoong,nama namja tersebut tiba di sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya ada beberapa office boy yang sedang merenggangkan pinggang mereka.

"Kang ahjussi," panggilnya setelah berhasil membuka pintu ruangan itu. Merasa dipanggil, segeralah namja paruh baya itu menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

-yunjae love-

Suara ketukan pintu ruang kerja mengalihkan perhatian namja yang berstatus direktur utama itu dari dokumen-dokumen yang tengah dibacanya. Lalu munculah Park Hyunsu, sekretarisnya sambil membawa secangkir kopi. Namja bermata musang itu mengernyit, seingatnya ia tak pernah memesan kopi sebelumnya. Seakan mengerti tatapan heran dari pemimpinnya,

Hyunsu tersenyum, "Ini dari Kang ahjussi. Katanya tuan Jaejoong yang memesan kopi ini untuk anda, sajangnim."

"Letakkan saja di meja, Hyunsu-ssi,".

Dia kembali berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya sebelum sebuah ringtone terdengar menandakan masuknya sebuah pesan.

'cepat diminum kopinya dan segera telepon aku' seperti itu isi pesan dari istrinya.

'without love sign?' batin Yunho, nama namja itu heran. dengan segera ia meminum kopi tersebut. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menelepon istrinya, menanyakan tentang hilangnya love sign yang biasanya tertera dalam setiap pesan mereka.

-yunjae love-

Sebuah ringtone pertanda panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang sangat ia kenal menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Suatu senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai terukir indah di bibir cherry miliknya itu.

"Yeoboseyo, Yunnie-ah," sapanya girang.

"Jung Jaejoong, you sent me text without love sign?" sinis Yunnie, ah maksudku Yunho, suaminya.

"Ah mianhae, Yunnie-ah. Aku lupa menambahkannya saking semangatnya untuk mengirimkanmu pesan," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada polos namun tidak dengan raut wajahnya.

"Tumben sekali, baby. Aku tak percaya kau tidak sengaja melupakannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rencanakan, huh?"

"Haahh~ ternyata aku memang tak pandai berbohong," Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Then tell me why,"

"Aku ingin kau meneleponku dengan segera. Itu saja."

"Really?"

-yunjae love-

Yunho terkekeh pelan setelah meminum kopi yang tak dipesannya itu. Dengan tak sabaran ia mendial nomor seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya, Jung Jaejoong.

"Really?"

DEG!

Tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho memanas dan merasa ingin dipuaskan oleh istri seksinya itu.

"Boojaeehh," panggilnya pelan yang disertai desahan seksi darinya.

"Waeyo Yun?" terdengar balasan yang terkesan lugu namun berhasil membuat libido seorang Jung Yunho naik.

"Kiss me~" pinta Yunho. Ia dengan segera menuju pintu ruangan dan menguncinya sehingga tak aka nada yang memergokinya sedang memainkan juniornya sebentar.

CUP

"Hanya begitu saja? aku tak mau," rajuk Yunho.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dari seberang.

"Begini. Kita berciuman, dan kau mengeluarkan lidahmu. Aku juga mengeluarkan lidahku. Lidah kita saling bertautan, sayangh~ emhh yeahh~~" Yunho kini membuka celananya, membiarkan juniornya yang tak bisa dibilang kecil itu mengacung tegak.

"Yunniehh~" desah Jaejoong dari seberang. Mendengar suara kenikmatan dari Jaejoong, Yunho pun langsung membuka kemejanya. Dan entah bagaimana nasib pakaian yang beberapa menit yang lalu masih membungkus rapi tubuh sixpack Yunho

"Jaehh~ apa yang kau bayangkan saat ini sayanghh?" tanyanya sambil mengelus juniornya sendiri.

-yunjae love-

Rencana Jaejoong berhasil. Terbukti dengan permintaan Yunho untuk menciumnya.

CUP!

Dibuatnya satu suara kecupan manis. Tentu saja ia tahu itu takkan cukup bagi Yunho yang notabenenya adalah good kisser. Benar dugaannya, ia langsung diajak Yunho untuk berfantasi liar. Tak sulit untuk Jaejoong untuk masuk dalam dunia khayalan yang diciptakan oleh Yunho. Terbukti denga perlahan ia membuka kencing kemejanya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Jaehh~ apa yang kau bayangkan saat ini sayanghh?" oh damn! Suara seksi Yunho semakin membangkitkan hasratnya.

"Eummbbhhh~~ kau memelintir putingku dengan jarimu, chagiyahh~ ouuhh~~" tangan Jaejoong sementara bergerak memelintir putingnya sendiri. Beruntung mobil mereka memakai kaca gelap sehingga tak perlu takut untuk ketahuan orang lain.

"Yeah Jaehh~ aku memelintir putingmu denganjariku sayang~ ayo rasakan,"

"Yunhh~~"

"mMengerang lagi Jaeh~~ keluarkan desahan seksimu boo~"

"Eumbbhh~~ Yunhoohhhh~~" racaunya.

"Apakah my little Jae sudah tegak sayang eum?"

Jaejoong melihat celananya yang menggembung, dan dengan cepat ia membuka celananya, membiarkan benda kesayangan mereka itu berdiri tegak.

"Sekarang kau pegang juniormu sayang, bayangkan kalau aku yang memegangnya. Sekarang aku sedang mengocok juniormu chagiyahh~ apa kau merasakannya?" kata Yunho dengan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan indah di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri mulai mengocok juniornya. Matanya terpejam menikmati kocokannya sambil membayangkan beruangnya.

"Ugh~" desah Jaejoong pelan namun tetap terdengar di telinga Yunho.

"Terus Jaehh~ kau juga sedang memainkan juniorku sayanghh~ ouhh~ terus Jaehh~"

-yunjae love-

Perlahan Yunho mulai meraih juniornya. Mengocoknya dengan pelan, dibayangkannya istrinya yang sdang melakukan hal itu kepadanya.

"Terus Jaehh~ kau juga sedang memainkan juniorku sayanghh~ ouhh~ terus Jaehh~"

Makin lama tempo kocokannya makin cepat, dibarengi dengan desahan dari istrinya.

"Yunhh~~ ahh~~ a..aku hampir sam..paihhh ugghhh~~"

Yunho juga yang merasa akan segera memuntahkankan spermanya langsung menambah lagi tempo kocokannya.

"Bersamaahh Jaeehhh~"

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH~~" erang mereka bersamaan. Cairan cinta yang keluar dari junior Yunho mengotori tangannya, namun ia tak peduli. 'toh masih ada holenya', batin Yunho. Dan yah, ruangan ini memang didesain kedap suara sehingga tak memungkingkan orang lain mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Jae" panggilnya.

-yunjae love-

"Jae" terdengar suara dari dalam handphone Jaejoong, mengalihkan sedikit perhatian Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan cairan cintanya.

"Ne Yun,"

"Aku ingin hole mu Boo. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja Yunnie~ kau tahu, hole ini sudah berkedut-kedut sedari tadi, minta di isi oleh juniormu yang keras itu chagi~" Jaejoong terus berbicara sambil memakai bajunya kembali.

"Jinjja Jae? Uhh~ I can feel it chagiyaahh~~" suara desahan dari dalam ruang kerja direktur tersebut terdengar jelas di telinga Jaejoong. Ia sendiri hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Apa kau sudah menegang lagi, bear?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat agak seksi terdengar. Sekarang ia sendiri sudah berpakaian lengkap dan sudah rapi seperti saat pertama ia datang ke tempat ini.

"Kau pasti…sudah tau~"

"Lalu?"

"Kau mengulum juniorku uhhh~~ ini nikmat jaehh~"

"Lalu?" kali ini Jaejoong sudah berada di dalam lobi bersiap untuk naik ke lantai 7 gedung besar ini.

"Aku mulai menjilat hole mu Jaehh~"

-yunjae love-

"Apa kau sudah menegang lagi, bear?" suara seksi Jaejoong terdengar kembali. Pertanyaan konyol bagi seorang pervert seperti Yunho. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan tegang membayangkan pink hole milik istri tercinta yang selalu memberikan kepuasan baginya?

"Kau pasti…sudah tau~" jawab Yunho seadanya.

"Lalu" Yunho melumuri juniornya dengan cairan berwarna putih tadi. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia mulai berfantasi kembali. Kali ini dibayangkannya mulut Jaejoong yang mengulum juniornya.

"Kau mengulum juniorku uhhh~ ini nikmat jaehh~"

"Lalu?" Jung Yunho semakin larut dalam khayalannya. 69 style sementara menari dalam pikirannya.

"Aku mulai menjilat hole mu Jaehh~"

"Ouch~~ ah Yunnie bear! Mianhae, tapi aku harus menutup teleponnya. Annyeong!" tiba-tiba sambungan teleponnya putus. Menyisakan Yunho yang hanya melongo menatap layar handphonenya. Kondisinya yang acak-acakan saat ini, sangat jauh dari kata "direktur".

'kau membangunkan beruang yang sedang tidur, my kitty baby' batin Yunho. Ia pun segera merapikan dirinya dan segera bergegas keluar, pergi mencari toilet untuk menenangkan adiknya sebelum sebuah panggilan masuk ke telepon kerjanya (magz gak tahu istilahnya. Mian -.-)

"Sajangnim, ada seseorang mencari anda. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu ruang kerja anda,"

Yunho dengan segera membuka pintu. Ia tak mau terlalu lama berurusan dengan tamunya itu karena ia merasa punya kegiatan yang lebih penting saat itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung sajangnim" kata orang itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

FIN/TBC?

a/n:

Magz comeback~~! *plak*

Fanfic rate M ketiga Magz. Perjuangan banget ngetiknya "

Gara-gara sibuk kuliah, Magz jadi gk punya waktu bikin ff. mianhae~~

Oiya! Magz masih ini bakal jadi oneshoot atau twoshoot. Semuanya tergantung review dan silent reader ^^

Last words,

Mind to review?


End file.
